


The Beginning of the Beginning

by aSpoonfulofSugar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSpoonfulofSugar/pseuds/aSpoonfulofSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young university student Molly Hooper watches and admires fellow student Sherlock Holmes from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the Beginning

Yes, she was prone to crushes. Terse, quick, and fruitless crushes used more as a escape from boredom than anything truly meaningful. That was, of course, prior to her first glimpse of a looming figure her peers detested. There was nothing astray in his looks- Far from astray, in truth. The epitome of the clichéd tall, dark, and handsome. But the dark curls falling thoughtlessly into his thoughtful eyes sent her schoolgirl heart pumping faster than she thought she could handle.   
  
And there were plenty of occasions she tried to make her fondness known. Brief notes scribbled during lectures, all doomed to be overthought and discarded. Her conversations with him as terse as her previous adoration, as he had something better to be doing, always. Molly Hooper was smitten with a stranger she was determined to become better acquainted with.   
  
The game went on for months. The girl would scurry between classes, feeling as mousy as her flat locks as her eyes darted around nervously for sight of him. Usually in vain, though occasionally she would see him, drop an awkward greeting before cursing herself silently as she fled to the scene. And always, Sherlock Holmes would note the occurance, only to delete the memory later on.   
  
After a while, Hooper gave up on the chase, and instead of waiting around the school for the boy to finish his extra work in the chemistry lab, she waited a the bus stop. Shifting her weight nervously, she leaned forward and looked down the street only to sigh in disapproval with no sight of the bus and the feeling of water drop onto her cheek.   
  
"Oh, just what I need." Molly sighed, shifting her books under her arm and nearly cussing as more and more rain fell onto her. Hair soaked and clinging to her face, the student turned her eyes to the ground. After a moment, she was delightfully surprised that the rain ceased. Upon hearing softer pitter patter of the droplets, she blinked up in surprise. Her breath caught at the sight of familiar cerulean eyes and all too noticeable cheekbones.   
  
"A terrible inconvenience. The rain." Sherlock smiled politely, though the brief warmth fell quickly as he turned his attention away from her to question why the damnable meteorologists failed to warn the populace, namely himself, about the oncoming water fall.   
  
The small gesture was enough to leave Molly's smile glued to her lips for the rest of the evening. And of course, there was no ending the chase soon. No, the game was definitely on.

**Author's Note:**

> Brief drabble written for a friend's birthday. Sorry if it's not the best, but it's better than not posting anything until I got my lazy ass around to actually writing something.
> 
> -J


End file.
